Turret
A turret in Borderlands is a fixed, swivel-mount weapon with a wide firing arc. Automated Turrets Automated gun turrets are computer controlled static defence weapons that can operate independently of human controllers. When a target they perceive as an enemy enters their line of sight they will turn to track it and open fire. The rate at which they can rotate to fire on targets is typically quite slow, although they do make up for their sluggish behaviour with an endless ammunition supply feeding a consistent barrage of fire on their targets. When they have no target, they will rotate and sweep around their fire arc. Some Turrets are fitted with a pop-up mechanism. These will remain concealed until a potential threat ventures quite close to them, at which point they will activate, rise into view and open fire. Gatling Turret Gatling Turrets are fixed gatling guns with a 360° firing arc. They are frequently employed by both Bandits and the Crimson Lance for added defensive firepower around their strongholds. They track their targets with a red coherent laser, often seen running parallel to their stream of bullets, and are protected by rechargeable shields. The weak point on a Gatling Turret is a fuel tank mounted at the rear of the weapon that yields critical hits when damaged. Rocket Turret Rocket turrets are fixed rocket launchers with a 360° firing arc, commonly found in the hands of bandits. They are distinguishable by a quad barrel rocket launcher mounted on the front and fire a steady supply of rockets at a moderate rate. The weapons fire is guided by a red coherent laser that sweeps the field of view to track a target. Some rocket turrets, including those deployed in Jaynistown, fire homing missiles that curve to track their target. The weak point on a Rocket Turret is a fuel tank mounted at the rear of the weapon that yields critical hits when damaged. Scorpio Turret :For the Scorpio Turret action skill, see article: Scorpio Turret Scorpio Turrets are small portable sentry guns that can be deployed by the Soldier class of player character and also Lance Engineers of the Crimson Lance. While active they operate as an automated machine gun with about a 120° field of fire. A pair of force shield wings fan out to each side offering some partial cover for their owner. A Scorpio Turret will vanish from the field when their owner is killed (or crippled), so an often recommended strategy is to target the person who deployed the turret first.﻿ Sabre Turret :For the Sabre Turret action skill, see article: Sabre Turret Sabre Turrets are turrets that can be deployed by the Commando and Dahl's personal army on command for use on the battlefield. It has a 360° field of fire, and can be upgraded to shoot rocket pods, have a targeting laser, longbow functionality, mag-lock bases, a shield emitter and a secondary gun that shoots slag bullets. Perimeter Sentry Turret Perimeter sentry turrets serve as a boundary marker for the various areas around Pandora. They're identifiable by being mounted on the tall beige towers at the edge of the map (In Jakob's Cove, however, some of these turrets are mounted on old, derelict buildings and wooden structures). Proceeding beyond them will invite a warning which is a recorded message accompanied by a red bar in the middle of the screen, and if travel is continued further the character will die instantly and re-spawn at the last New-U Station visited. Quotes: *"Warning! You are now entering a restricted area." *"Warning! Non-compliance will result in your eminent demise." *"Warning! Return to a safe zone. This is not a safe zone." *"Warning! This is your last warning." *"Warning! You will be terminated. Warning!" Manned Turrets Krom's Turret The bandit lord Krom commands his forces from a unique turret that combines many of the advances of the larger individual turrets into one lethal form. Structurally it is a manned turret very similar to the Mulciber Mk2, but builds on the gatling gun weapon system with an advanced rocket launcher able to fire "helix" salvoes, a trio of rocket submunitions that spiral together to their target. Krom regenerates life and by extension, so too does the turret. Mulciber Mk2 The Mulciber Mk2 turrets are exclusively fielded by bandits and require a gunner to operate them. Vehicular Turret Vehicular turrets are fixed on various vehicles found on Pandora. These open cupola turrets come in two varieties; A machine gun mounted directly in front of the gunner or a rocket launcher mounted on the gunner's left with the control system in front. The entire cupola is very responsive to the gunner's control and these turret weapons can track to targets very rapidly. Vehicular turrets can be found on: *Outrunner *Out Rider *Mad Mel's truck (Mel's truck carries the rocket variant of this type of turret) Static Defence Turret Locations Rust Commons West *Two Gatling Turrets are found above the weapon vending machine west of the Outeryard. These do not respawn after the player destroys them. *One Gatling Turret is found atop a tower east of the Outeryard. Its line of sight to the Outeryard New-U Station is blocked by the top of the tower and a high, wide fuel pipe that runs next to it, allowing players to spawn and walk around there safely. This turret respawns as normal, but is accompanied by a white weapons chest. Rust Commons East *Three turrets guard the entrance to Krom's Canyon. A Gatling Turret, a Rocket Turret and a Mulciber Mk2. The two automated turrets can be sniped from a safe distance in this location. *Two Gatling Turrets and Two Rocket Turrets will spawn in Jaynistown after the Jaynistown: A Brother's Love mission has been completed. The Gatling Turrets cover the eastern side of the town, while the Rocket Turrets pop-up in the back area guarding Taylor Kobb's weapons cache. Krom's Canyon *Krom's unique turret is the only turret in Krom's Canyon. It has a commanding field of fire over a large section of the canyon and is partially protected by a defensive wall. Old Haven *Two gatling turrets guard the north-western portion of the map. *Two gatling turrets are stationed in the Canals area of the map that serves as the Crimson Lance's base in Old Haven. Crimson Fastness *One gatling turret immediately covers the corridor adjoining the starting area. There is no way to avoid stepping into the line of fire of this turret while trying to penetrate the Crimson Fastness. *A second gatling turret located at the southernmost part of the map watches a corridor leading from the prison cells to the fortress' ECHO console and vehicle garage. Like the first gun, a player must get past this weapon in order to proceed deeper into the Crimson Fastness (the doors of the garage will not open if you travel directly east from the starting zone into the garage). However, to the side of the corridor is an open air duct that players can enter (brick can't enter this because of his size). Following it leads to an exit behind the gatling turret. Crimson Enclave *Three pop up Gatling Turrets are spread throughout the Crimson Enclave, set up to defend the communications arrays there. Jakobs Cove * Three disabled Gatling Turrets are spread throughout the town of Jakobs Cove and must be calibrated in in the mission, Welcoming Committee. Unlike other Gatling Turrets, these turrets count as friendly units. Tartarus Station * Three disabled rocket turrets are atop a wall in Tartarus Station. Turret components can be gathered to activate the turrets. When activated, the turrets will count as friendly units and fire on the Bandit-Traps on the way to Sanders Gorge. Unlike other turrets, these turrets are level 61 on both playthroughs. They can also be very helpful allies as the bandit camp contains many enemies. Tactics Hiding behind cover or shooting static defense turrets from an area where it can't shoot back, such as at long distance or directly below the turret, works wonders. Shock weapons to take out the turret's shield and Corrosive weapons used on the turret itself are a very effective combination. Notes *On The Ridgeway and in the Circle of Duty, there are several anti-air turrets. These will not intervene in combat situations, but will sometimes turn in an arc as if patrolling Pandora's skies. They are presumably affiliated with the Crimson Lance, due to their control of the buildings. See also fr:Tourelle Category:Enemies Category:Turrets